


Finding Home

by BlackHawk13



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Budding Romance, Falling In Love, Family, Finding home, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the second movie. Dom goes down to Miami and brings Brian back home. This is a chapter fic so romance will eventually ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fast and Furious fic so I hope you like it!

The last thing Brian remembered was tackling Jesse. He talked a mile a minute while he held him down, his hands hitting his chest as he talked. When the shooting finally stopped Brian moved to get off him but ended up flopping onto his back. 

Jesse started screaming for Dom. 

Brian tried to get up but Dom was suddenly there pinning him down. Dom’s face was just inches from his, his eyes were dark and unreadable, his lips pressed in a thin line. He figured he was getting the beating he deserved. Brian grunted when Dom pressed his hands against him. 

Dom’s lips were moving but he couldn’t hear anything. Everything went black. 

~x~

When he woke up Brian heard a steady beeping sound. He slowly opened his eyes. It was light out and he was in a strange room with stark white walls. Brian looked around, trying to figure out where he was. 

Jesse was sitting in the chair beside his bed. As soon as he saw him he started babbling. His words blended together and his voice raised a few levels, his hands waving everywhere. 

Brian couldn’t understand a word he was saying. His head was fuzzy and felt too heavy.

Dom walked in. 

The beeping grew more insistent and everything faded to black. 

~x~

The next time he woke up Mia was sitting in the chair. She smiled and squeezed his hand. “Hey Brian.”

He tried to respond but couldn’t. Something was in his throat. Brian tried to reach his hands up but they were covered in cloth mittens. He pawed at his mouth anyways. Brian had an endotracheal tube taped in his mouth. He tried to pull it out. 

Mia reached over and grabbed his hands. “Brian stop. You need to keep that in.”

Panic coursed through his body. He pulled away from her and pawed at his mouth. His blue eyes too wide. 

“Brian stop, please.” 

He ignored her and kept trying. 

“Dom! Dom get in here!” 

Dom walked in and easily pinned him down. His lips were moving but he couldn’t hear his words.

Brian struggled against him, arms and legs flailing around. 

A nurse followed him in a few minutes later. She injected something into his IV line and made the world go black. 

~x~

Brian woke up with a head that felt like it was filled with sand. It took a while for his eyes to adjust. He was in a hospital room hooked up to a couple machines. He had all sorts of tubes coming out of him, but the one in his mouth was gone, thankfully. 

A nurse explained later than he had been shot twice. Once in the chest and once in the gut. Brian didn’t remember getting shot. He groaned and leaned back into his pillows. 

~x~

Three weeks later Brian checked himself out of the hospital. They wanted him to stay longer but he couldn’t. He was too restless. No one had come to visit him in the month since he woke up and managed to stay awake. No one beside Bilkins and Tanner. He didn’t really expect them to, but he still hoped. Brian took a cab back to Harry’s. He only stayed long enough to throw what he owned in the back of his truck before taking off. 

He had lost his job, lost what friends he had, lost Dom. Brian had no reason to stay. He got in his truck and just drove. 

~x~

Brian ended up down in Miami. He funded his trip by winning races throughout the country. Once he was down in Florida his racing increased and his skill got better. He hooked back up with an old friend, Rome. Unfortunately the Feds found him. He did a job for them, cleared Rome’s record too. And thanks to Rome’s quick thinking he had money. Not enough to set him up for life, but pretty close to it. 

Brian grunted when he got out of the shower. He was sore everywhere. The last thing he expected was someone sitting on his bed. He definitely never thought it would be Dominic Toretto. 

“You’re a hard man to find O’Connor.” His low rumbly voice sent shivers down his spine. 

Brian just had a towel around his hips. The scratches from the broken glass were obvious, the bruises from the seatbelt and airbag were forming. He was pretty sure something was broken. His heart started to pound against his chest and it was suddenly harder to breathe. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you.” He took a sip of his stolen Corona. 

“Why?” He tried to calm down, but he couldn’t. 

“You look like shit.” 

Brian scratched the back of his head, trying not to wince. “Yeah, I crashed a car onto a yacht.” 

Dom snorted. “Why the hell would you do that?”

“Seemed like a good idea at the time.” 

Dom laughed. Brian tried not to think about how much he missed that. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” His vision was getting blurry. 

“I don’t need to.”

Brian raised an eyebrow. 

Dom just drank his beer.

Brian rolled his eyes and managed to grab a clean set of clothes before walking back into the small bathroom. Brian closed his eyes and focused on breathing. Maybe he was more injured than he thought. He winced and grunted as he pulled his clothes on. He almost passed out from the pain twice. 

Dom knocked on the door. “You making yourself pretty in there princess?”

“Fuck off Dom.”

“Open the door Brian.”

“No.”

Dom kicked the door in. 

Brian had just managed to get his jeans up over his ass. He didn’t school his face into a blank mask fast enough. 

Dom’s dark eyes narrowed. His bruising was more developed and Brian was holding his right arm at an odd angle. “Come on.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you. I’m fine.”

“I will carry you.”

Brian tried to move past him. He gasped loudly and collapsed into Dom when the bigger man grabbed him. 

“You’re not fine. I will carry your ass. Let’s go.” 

“Can I put my clothes all the way on first?”

Dom buttoned and zipped Brian’s jeans for him. “Skip the shirt, I’m not touching that arm.” 

Brian nodded and followed Dom out to his car. It was useless to argue with the guy on his best day. The car ride to the hospital was probably one of the worst experiences of his life. He was diagnosed with three broken ribs, a broken collarbone, a broken right arm, minor cuts, and deep muscle bruises. But his head was fine. They must have given him some really good drugs because he didn’t remember anything after that. 

~x~

He was jolted awake when a sharp pain seared through his abdomen. He must have whimpered because someone chuckled. Vince. 

“Be careful!” Mia. 

Strong arms pulled him princess style against a solid chest. That was all Dom. 

Brian’s head lolled back and he was out again. 

~x~

He woke up in strange room. Before he could move soft hands touched his face. Dark hair swam into view and Mia was looking down at him. 

“Are you back with us?”

Brian opened his mouth but nothing came out. He licked his lips and tried again. “I don’t know.” He sounded like Dom, all rough and gravel.

She nodded and pulled the covers back to check on his bandages.

“Where am I?”

“Dom’s room.” Mia pulled the covers back over him. “Why’d you leave?”

“Didn’t have a reason to stay.”

Mia glared at him.

“I lost my job. Lost any friends I might have had. Why would I stay?”

She raised her eyebrow, looking just like her older brother. “You had us.”

“You never came.”

She almost smacked him. “Yes we did. Jesse and myself were there.”

Brian turned his head a bit. “I thought that was a dream.”

“No, it wasn’t.”

“I was in there for a month and you never came.”

Mia sighed. “We had to stop coming.”

He looked at her confused. “Why?”

“Because every time Dom walked into the room you went into cardiac arrest. We kinda wanted to keep you alive so we stopped coming.” She shook her head. “One of the nurses called and said you checked yourself out. By the time we got there you were gone and Harry said you took off.”

Brian blushed and looked away. “I didn’t think you wanted me.”

She kissed his forehead gently. “Of course we want you; you’re family.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“We’ll have time for that.”

Brian nodded, not looking at her. 

Mia sighed. “Drink this.” She lifted his head up and helped him drink some water from a cup. She had crushed his pain pills up in it. 

Brian’s blue eyes went glassy before they closed. 

Mia kissed his forehead. “You don’t have to hide, he’s out cold.”

Dom walked in. “Wasn’t hiding.”

“What else do you call standing behind a door?” Mia mused as she ran her fingers through Brian’s blonde curls. She loved playing with his hair. 

“Just didn’t want a repeat of last time.” 

She nodded. “I still love him Dom, just not how you think.” 

Dom nodded. “And him?”

Mia smiled at her brother. “I was never the Toretto he watched.”

He raised an eyebrow at her.

Mia just smiled and walked out. 

Dom sighed and looked over at the lanky blonde passed out in his bed. What was he going to do with him?

~x~

When Brian woke up the sun hung low in the sky. He struggled out of bed, wincing and cursing. He managed to get the sling on his right arm without much trouble. He had a pair of sweats on. They were a size too big and a bit too short. Had to be Dom’s. 

As soon as he walked out of the room he knew this was a new house. The layout was different. He took his time going down the stairs, his legs were fine but his entire upper body had a dull ache that jarred into a searing pain when he moved wrong. He finally made his way down to living room. 

Someone was moving around in the kitchen. Brian poked his head around the corner. Mia was cooking dinner. 

She looked up and narrowed her dark eyes. “You shouldn’t be down here.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re hurt. You should be lying down.”

“I was lying down.”

Mia sighed. “Dom won’t like it.”

Brian couldn’t help but grin. “Then I’m definitely staying down here.”

Mia laughed. “Alright. Set the table.” 

Brian walked in and opened cupboards. “I missed you.”

She smiled. “I missed you too Brian.”

“I really didn’t think you would want me around anymore. I lied to you.” 

“Yeah, you did. It was your job.”

Brian shook his head. “I bet that made it better.”

She laughed. “No, it didn’t. But you saved Vince. You destroyed evidence. You saved Jesse. You kept Dom out of jail. That made it better. Don’t get me wrong, everyone was angry with you, still basically are. That’s just something you need to work through. It’s what family does.”

Brian wrapped his left arm around her in an awkward hug. “If I liked girls you wouldn’t stand a chance.” 

She laughed and hugged him back, minding his injuries. “You’re too pretty for me.”

He gave her that heartbreaking smile and went about setting the table. Brian was just putting the glasses out when the crew pulled up. 

Vince shook his head at him and went into the kitchen.

Leon kept Jesse from jumping on him, smiling and nodding his head at him. 

Letty just smirked and stuck around like she was going to watch a show. 

Dom walked in, eyes narrowing and lips thinning. “What are you doing?”

“Setting the table.”

He growled at him. 

Brian raised his eyebrow. “I’m not useless Dom, I can do things.” He could feel his heart start to pound. Maybe Mia was right. 

“With one arm?”

“Yeah, with one arm.”

Vince came in, leaning against Letty. He watched the two of them. 

“You’re going to screw yourself up even more.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “You can’t keep me locked up in a bedroom.”

“I can’t?”

“No, you can’t.” 

Dom growled and took a step towards him. 

Brian stood his ground. His heart skipped a beat but his voice stayed level. “I’ll jump out the window.”

Before Dom could say anything Mia walked in with a bowl of green beans. “Enough with you two. Everyone sit. It’s time to eat.” 

Brian sat in the only empty seat, between the two Toretto’s. 

Mia made another delicious dinner of chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans. Everyone had a lion’s share. 

The entire time Jesse made conversation with Brian. He was hyped up and bouncing in his seat. He happy Brian was back home and eager to get back in the garage with him. 

Brian couldn’t help but smile. Jesse had that affect on people. 

Everyone else just laughed and carried on like it was just another family dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of my Brian and Dom fic. Just as promised the sexy times start :)

Mia walked in to shouting. 

Dom was carrying Brian up the stairs. 

Brian was struggling against him. “Dom put me down!” 

“I told you to stay upstairs.” 

“And I said I was fine! I can sit on a couch!”

“No.”

Brian let out a frustrated scream. 

Letty and Vince were laughing their asses off on the couch. 

Jesse and Leon lay on the floor playing video games. 

Mia shook her head and brought the groceries in. “I take Brian snuck downstairs when Dom was out?”

“Oh yeah.” Letty laughed as she walked in. “Dom was pissed when he got back.” She grabbed a bag and started putting things away.

“Mmhmm.” Mia unpacked another bag. “How’s Vince taking Brian being back?”

“Not bad. He hasn’t threatened to kill him yet.”

Mia nodded. “That’s good.” She looked over at the other girl. “So tell me, have they kissed yet?”

Letty rolled her eyes. “Like Dom would ever make that move. And Brian wont do anything about it either.” Letty was pissed at first, being passed up for a guy. But her and Dom worked better as friends. They were happier that way. Besides she had some other options to look at. 

Mia groaned. “Men.”

Letty laughed. “I hear you.” 

Upstairs Dom laid Brian down on his bed. “Stay there.”

Brian glared up at him. “I’m not a dog.”

“No, you’re an injured man.”

“I can sit on a couch Dom.”

“You need to rest.”

“I can rest downstairs.”

“No.” Dom crossed his arms over his chest.

“Are you going to make me eat up here too?”

“If I have to.”

Brian’s retort was cut off by Mia walking in. 

“Dinner’s ready boys.” 

“Am I allowed to go eat?”

Dom raised an eyebrow. 

Brian moved to get up. 

Dom placed one hand on his chest and held him down. Brian struggled against him but he easily held him in place. 

“Dom he needs to eat.” Mia mused. 

Brian glared up at him.

After a minute Dom let him sit up. 

“You’re an asshole man.” Brian got to his feet and pushed past him. He kissed Mia’s cheek as he walked past her. 

Mia shook her head. “You can’t control him.” 

Dom just walked down to dinner. 

Mia groaned and followed her brother. 

Brian looked up at Dom from the third step down. “If you try to carry me I will bite you.” 

Mia tried not to laugh. 

Dom just grunted at him but let him slowly walk down the stairs. 

“You’re allowed to walk on your own now beautiful?” Vince tugged at his blonde curls a little to hard. 

“Yeah, I threatened to bite him.”

Letty laughed. “Careful, he might like that.” 

Brian couldn’t hide the blush fast enough. 

She winked at him. 

He shuffled over to his spot and slid down. Dinner was the same as the day before. Good, loud, and full of laughter. After the dishes were cleared and clean Brian snuck back upstairs. He made it two feet into the bathroom.

“What are you doing?”

Brian rolled his eyes. “Showering. Go back and watch the movie.”

“And your stitches?” 

“Plastic wrap.” He held up the carton he snagged from the kitchen. 

“And your arm?”

Brian turned and looked at him. “I smell like ass. I’m taking a shower.” He turned back and turned the shower on hot. 

“O’Connor.”

He sighed. “Unless you want to see me naked, leave.” He took the sling off and started to wrap his bandages. 

Dom’s big hands were surprisingly gentle as he took the plastic wrap from him and covered his wounds for him.

“Thanks.”

Dom nodded. 

“I’m serious Dom.” Brian untied the string holding the sweats up.

Dom’s eyes were glued to the perfect curve of Brian’s ass as he stepped into the shower. It was the light golden tan like the rest of his body. Made Dom wonder if Brian sunbathed naked. He licked his lips, wanting to burry himself in that ass. Dom bit his lip and turned his back. He’d give Brian some privacy but he wouldn’t leave the room.

Fifteen minutes later Brian groaned in frustration. He had managed to dry himself off, but he couldn’t get the clean pair of sweats up his body. Brian bit his lip and looked at solid backside of Dom. Pushing his pride aside he opened his mouth, “Dom.”

His name uttered so soft was all he needed. Dom turned around and closed the distance between them. He bent down and helped Brian into the pants. His fingers may have trailed up his legs when he pulled the sweats up, and he might have let out a breath when his mouth came level with Brian’s groin. 

Brian tried not to react to Dom’s touching. He knew his dick twitched when Dom blew air against him. 

When Dom stood up he was just inches away from Brian. He smirked when Brian licked his own lips. His voice was a little deeper, “ come on beautiful, time for bed.” He slid his arm around his waist and walked him to his room. 

Brian leaned into Dom as they walked, his heart pounding. “Dom?”

“Hmmm?”

“What are you doing?”

“Taking you to bed.”

“And what does that mean?”

Dom looked at him, one eyebrow raised. “What do you want it to mean?”

Taking a deep breath Brian pressed his lips to Dom’s. 

Dom kissed him back. His hands went down and grabbed Brian’s ass. He pulled him up into a front piggyback and carried him into the bedroom.

Brian wrapped his left arm around Dom’s neck and deepened the kiss. 

Dom sat down on the bed, Brian straddling his lap. Dom pushed his tongue into his mouth. The two of them battled for dominance. 

Brian moaned into Dom’s mouth, his left hand grabbing the back of Dom’s head. His hips ground down into the bigger man’s lap. 

Dom put his hands on his hips and stopped him. He pulled back just enough to talk. “You’re not ready for that yet.”

Brian glared at him, his own erection straining and obvious. “I’m not breakable Dom. And I’ve been fucking ready for that –“ he pressed his ass down roughly on Dom’s erection “since you first raced me and claimed my car.” 

Dom groaned, his erection jumping at the contact. He licked his lips and gently touched Brian’s right shoulder. His caress went down to his cast and over to his bandaged ribs. “When I take you, it won’t be gentle or nice.” His eyes were dark with lust. “So no, you ain’t ready.” 

Brian opened his mouth to protest. 

Dom cut him off with a mind-blowing kiss. When he pulled back he smirked at the blonde. “I’ve got a better use for your mouth. Get on your knees.”

Brian’s eyes flashed but he slid off Dom’s lap and kneeled between his legs. 

Dom unbuttoned his jeans and pulled himself out. 

Brian moaned and leaned forward. His left hand stroked up and down his shaft as he licked his head like a lollipop. 

Dom moaned and buried his hands in Brian’s curls. He definitely had a thing for these curls.

Brian looked up at him as he teased him with his tongue. Just when Dom couldn’t stand the teasing Brian took him all the way in with just one thrust. 

Dom swore and took everything he had to not cum right there. He didn’t want this to end just yet. 

Brian smirked as he pulled back. He sucked on Dom’s head before deep throating him again. He found a good steady rhythm, using his teeth from time to time. 

Dom lost it when Brian nipped at his head. 

Brian moaned and swallowed down everything Dom offered. He pulled back with a slick pop and licked his lips. 

Dom easily pulled Brian back up into his lap. He claimed his mouth as his, chasing his own taste out of Brian’s mouth. 

Brian moaned and clung to Dom. He cried out when he pulled Brian from his sweats and started to jerk him off. 

Dom swallowed Brian’s moans, refusing to stop kissing him. His dick was extremely interested in the noises Brian was making. He thumbed his head roughly. 

Brian orgasmed, his left hand digging into Dom’s shoulder, screaming his release into the other man’s mouth. 

Dom pulled back so he could lick his hand clean. He couldn’t help but smirk. Brian was a screamer.


	3. Chapter 3

“Let's take it to the streets cuz I'm ready to cruise   
Just bought me and my cars all some brand new shoes   
And the people just stare so I LOVE TO PARK IT   
And I just put a computer in the glove compartment   
With the petal to the floor, radar in the GRILLE   
TV in the middle of my STEERING WHEEL   
It's my car's birthday so we BLOWIN THEM CANDLES   
More speakers in the trunk than my ride can handle”

Brian groaned and reached out fumbling for his phone. He grunted into the phone when he finally grabbed it. 

“B, man that you?”

He grunted again. 

“Where are you?” Rome asked. 

Brian mumbled something that was supposed to sound like LA. 

“Did you get yourself kidnapped?”

He groaned a bit. “Nooo…” 

“Man, call me when you can function. Crazy ass white boy…” Rome hung up. 

Brian dropped the phone, falling back asleep. 

Dom snorted a bit. Brian would have some rap about racing as his ringtone. He rolled onto his side looking Brian up and down. 

His head was tilted to the right, towards Dom. His lips were slightly parted and he was breathing deeply. 

Dom smiled a bit. He reached over and rubbed Brian’s chest and stomach lightly. He kissed his forehead before climbing out of bed. He pulled on a t-shirt and walked down to the kitchen. 

Mia was already down there making breakfast. 

He kissed her cheek and started making chocolate chip pancakes. Brian had a thing for chocolate. He liked his pancakes dripping with it. 

“Breakfast in bed?”

Dom shrugged. “Maybe.”

She laughed and stirred the scrambled eggs. “He can function by himself.”

Dom flipped the pancakes. “Yeah, but he thinks he’s indestructible. He’ll take on too much and hurt himself.”

“Like you?” 

He snorted. “I don’t get hurt.”

Mia laughed and flipped the bacon. 

Letty came down and grabbed plates for the table. 

“Dom!”

Mia looked over at her brother. “What did you do?”

The big man started laughing. 

“You asshole!” 

Letty looked over at him an eyebrow raised. 

“I will walk down there naked! Is that what you want?”

The girls burst out laughing. 

Vince walked in. “Please don’t tell me you took all the pants out of your room. Brother the last thing I need is to see goldilocks walking out here naked.” 

Mia hit him a little too hard in the chest. “Go give him pants you ass.” 

Dom finished putting the pancakes on a plate before walking upstairs. 

Brian was glaring at him, the sheets pooled around his hips. “You asshole!”

“Am I?” 

“You took off my pants!”

“They’re actually my pants.”

“I was wearing them!” He huffed. 

Dom smirked. “Couldn’t have you wandering off now could I?”

“Wander off? I can’t go downstairs? Fuck! You’re such an alpha male control freak!” 

Dom crawled on top of Brian, kneeling over him. “You love it.” 

“Do not.”

“Then why are you hard?”

Brian blushed but kept glaring. 

Dom chuckled deep in his throat and kissed him.

He kissed him back, sighing into his mouth. 

“Come on, breakfast.” 

“Pants?”

Dom got up and pulled out a pair of sweats from his dresser. He pulled back the sheets and helped Brian get the pants on. 

Brian tried to make it as difficult for him as possible. 

Dom shook his head and helped Brian get out of bed, slapping his ass. “Brat.”

“Asshole.” Brian got the sling on. 

Dom wrapped his arm around Brian’s waist. 

“Don’t even think about carrying me.”

‘Thought never crossed my mind princess.”

“Fuck you Dom.”

“Don’t worry, you will.”

Brian’s retort was cut off when he saw the stack of pancakes on the table. “You…”

“Made pancakes.”

“I love you.”

Dom rolled his eyes. “You’re just saying that because of the pancakes.”

“No, I’m saying that to the pancakes.” Brian plopped down in his seat. 

Dom snorted and took his seat at the head of the table.

Mia smiled and said grace.

Dom leaned over and helped him put pancakes, eggs and bacon on his plate before loading his own with food.

Brian dug in like a starving animal. 

“Would you slow down before you choke yourself?”

He looked up at Dom, fork half way to his mouth. “What?”

“This isn’t your last meal.”

“But it’s good.”

“Just leave him be Dom. It’s not like anyone here is known for their table manners.” Letty mused. 

Dom looked around to see Vince stuffing his face, Jesse playing with his food, and Leon helping himself to as much as he could fit in his mouth. 

“Pigs. Everyone last one of ‘em.” Dom said fondly. 

The girls laughed. 

Brian nudged him with his foot. 

Dom looked over at him, eyebrow raised. 

“Can I have more pancakes?”

“Do you want me to feed them to you too?” Dom grabbed the pancake plate and slid more onto Brian’s plate. 

“No. You’re too slow.”

“Ass.” Dom shook his head and started eating his own food. He could eat like the rest of the boys but he preferred to savor the food, not just pile it in. 

When breakfast was over Jesse looked over at Dom, bouncing in his chair. “Can Brian come to the garage?”

Brian looked over at the bigger man, something like hope shinning in his blue eyes. 

“If he promises not to touch anything.”

Jesse grinned. 

“Do I have to promise?”

“Yes.”

Brian sighed and rolled his eyes. “I promise not to try and fix things.”

“Good enough.” Dom helped Mia clear the table before going upstairs to change. 

Brian was already in the bedroom trying to find his bag. “Dom, where are my clothes?”

“Mia washed them.” He pointed to a hamper in the corner. 

“Oh.” Brian walked over to it and grabbed jeans and a shirt. 

“Need help princess?”

“Yeah…” 

Dom chuckled and helped the younger man out of the sweats and into a pair of jeans. They somehow managed to get a shirt on him. Dom tied Brian’s converse for him. Dom pulled on his standard coveralls and white tank top. 

Brian couldn’t help but grin and bounce around like Jesse the whole car ride. He’d been gone from DT’s garage for too long. When he walked in it was like he found the missing piece to his soul. It was hot, the music was loud, and the air smelled like oil and metal. Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian's ringtone in the beginning is Act A Fool by Ludacris from 2 Fast 2 Furious


	4. Chapter 4

Brian dropped the wrench he was cleaning for a third time. He couldn’t concentrate at all. 

Dom was leaning over a ’94 Nissan. The coveralls pooled at his hips and his tank top tucked in the back pocket. A fine sheen of sweat covered his tanned skin. His hands were covered in grease. Dom’s eyes were narrowed and his lips slightly parted. He was fully focused on the car. He was the perfect picture of a sex god. 

_“Let's take it to the streets cuz I'm ready to cruise_  
Just bought me and my cars all some brand new shoes  
And the people just stare so I LOVE TO PARK IT”

Brian jumped and cursed, dropping the wrench for a fourth time. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Yeah?”

“Brian?”

“Rome? Hey!”

“Don’t you hey me white boy.”

“You mad at me?”

“Fuck yes I’m mad at you bro!”

“Why?”

“I haven’t heard from you in three days! And when I call this morning you sound like a zombie!”

“You called this morning?”

“Yes I called!”

“Shit, sorry man.”

“Where the fuck are you?”

“I’m in LA.”

Rome blew out a breath. “He come get ya?”

Brian looked over at Dom. 

Dom raised an eyebrow at him, his head cocked to the side. 

“Yeah, he came and got me.”

“He kidnap you?”

Brian couldn’t help but laugh. “No man, he didn’t.”

“You good then?”

“Yeah, I’m real good.”

“Good. You keep in touch no, ok? And you tell me if I need to come up there and get you.”

Brian laughed. “I will. Keep out of trouble.”

“Late white boy.”

“Bye Rome.” Brian hung up and picked the wrench back up.

“Who was that?” Dom whispered in his ear. 

“My ex.” Brian started cleaning the wrench. 

His hands gripped the bench on either side of the blonde. “Your what?”

“My ex.” Brian kept cleaning. “He was worried when I didn’t show up at our garage. Thought I’d been kidnapped.”

“You owned a garage with him?”

“Yeah, I did.” 

Dom’s grip tightened on the bench. “And he’s checking up on you.”

“Yeah, he’s good like that.” 

Dom twirled him around. 

Brian grinned at him. “I’m just kidding man. That was my boy Rome. Just a friend.”

He looked at him closely. 

“Relax, D.” Brian hit his chest lightly. 

Dom claimed his mouth, kissing him roughly. 

When he pulled back Brian looked up at him, his eyes a little blown. “Possessive much?”

A rag hit Dom in the face. “Keep it out of the garage brother!” Vince shouted at him.

Leon and Jesse laughed. 

Brian smirked a little. “You heard him. Get back to work.”

Dom nodded. “Don’t work too hard princess.” 

He rolled his eyes. “I’m just cleaning tools.”

“Still.” Dom ran his hands through Brian’s curls before walking back to the Nissan. 

~x~

Hours later Brian wiped the sweat off his forehead. After the tools were clean Dom had given him an alternator to disassemble, clean, and reassemble. Rusted alternators were a bitch to begin with. But with only one hand? Almost impossible. Brian swore loudly when he cut his finger. 

Vince tossed him a mostly clean rag. 

“Thanks man.” He pressed it to his finger. 

“Don’t kill yourself on my watch. I’m not dealing with Dom.” 

Brian laughed. “Yeah, I’ll try not to.” He wrapped the rag around his finger tightly and went back to disassembling the alternator. He grinned triumphantly when he finally got it apart. He got so into his work he didn’t notice Leon and Dom coming back with food. “Fuck!” He dropped the parts he was cleaning when something warm pressed against his neck. 

Dom chuckled against his skin. “Jumpy.”

“You would be to if I just snuck on you when you were working!”

“I don’t get so into my work that I don’t know where you are.”

Brian turned and glared up at him. 

Dom grabbed his left hand. “What happened?”

“I just myself on the alternator. No big.”

Dom pulled the rag back and looked at his finger. “Let’s get this cleaned up.”

Brian sighed and followed him back to the bathroom. “It’s fine.” 

Dom ignored him and thoroughly washed Brian’s hands. He cleaned out the cut and put a band-aid on it. 

“Not gonna kiss it?” Brian teased. 

Dom pulled him into a heated kiss. “Better?” He whispered against his lips. 

“Mmmh.” Brian leaned in for another. 

Dom indulged him but pulled back. “Come on, food’s getting cold.” 

“Princess gonna make it?” Vince grabbed a beer out of the fridge. 

“Fuck you man.” Brian sat down on the couch. 

Dom filled two plates with pizza and sat next to him. 

Vince chuckled and took a seat. 

Leon fought him for the bigger slice of pizza.

Jesse sat on the armrest. “D man, can I steal Brian after lunch? I wanna show him my new project.”

“Of course. Long as it’s just looking.”

Jesse grinned at Brian, clearly excited. 

Brian grinned back. He loved working with Jesse. 

~x~

Brian spent the rest of the day with Jesse. Leaning over a car, holding tools, and staring at computer screens. In short, he hurt all over. 

Dom came up behind him and ran his hands over his back. “Time to go home beautiful.”

Brian leaned into his hands. “That sounds like a good idea.”

“You overdo it?”

“No.” Brian said stubbornly.

Dom chuckled, not believing him at all. “Come on.” 

Brian got to his feet, trying to hid the wince. His whole body protested at the movement. 

Dom put his hand on the small of his back, gently guiding him to his car. “Think you can sit through dinner?”

He glared at him. “Yes I can.”

He smiled at the blonde. “Good.” He rubbed his back before getting in on the driver’s side. 

Brian leaned back in the seat, grateful for the support. 

~x~

One hot shower and belly-stretching dinner later had Brian gingerly climbing into bed. He wasn’t used to working like this anymore, it didn’t help that he wasn’t fully functioning. Brian worked in Tej’s garage in Miami, but he made his own hours. It had been a long time since he had to work for hours on end. 

Dom walked in and shut the door. 

Brian looked over his shoulder at him. “I’m fine, I’m just gonna crash early.”

“What if I want to sleep?”

He shook his head, not believing him. “You know you can.”

Dom handed him a pill and a bottle of water. 

“Thanks.” He took them, relieved he had some pain pills left. 

He sat next to him. “Lay back.”

Brian took the sling off, setting it on the nightstand. He lay down and looked over at the bigger man. 

Dom smiled a bit. “On your stomach.”

He grunted but rolled over. 

Dom knelt next to him and ran his hands down Brian’s back. He started massaging the muscles, minding his broken collarbone. His skilled hands worked all the knots out and devolved Brian into a puddle of moans and groans. He kissed the back of his neck. “Feel better?”

All Brian could do was moan. 

Dom chuckled deep in his throat. He changed into a pair of sweats before climbing into bed. 

Brian managed to flop over closer to him, landing half on top of him.

He couldn’t help but smile and pull him closer. “Night Brian.”

He mumbled something into his neck before passing out. 

Dom kissed his head and joined him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian's cell ringtone is Ludacris's Act A Fool song from 2 Fast 2 Furious


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments! I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks again! :)

Brian fidgeted in the car. Two months. It had been two months since Dom got him from Miami, and he couldn’t take it anymore. Dom and all his teasing. Walking around shirtless, all the light touches, and doing nothing more than kissing him. They hadn’t even fooled around since that first time. Dom claimed he didn’t want to delay Brian’s recovery.

But Brian was fully healed now. The doctor just took his cast off and gave him a clean bill of health. He was anxious to get home and get Dom alone. He bit his lip and looked out the window. Would Dom want him alone? Maybe he had a taste and decided he didn’t want the whole meal. 

Mia drove them home. “You sure you don’t want to go to the garage?”

“Nah, I’m good here.” He kissed her cheek. “Thanks.”

“Stay out of trouble.” 

Brian just smiled at her as she drove off to school. He walked in and looked around. He had a few hours to kill. So he did the laundry, cleaned the house, and mowed the lawn. 

By the time the cars pulled up Brian had the grill set up and the table and chairs ready. 

“Fellin’ better princess?” Vince teased as he walked up the driveway. 

Brian grinned and held up both arms, showing him he was cast and sling free. 

“So you’re useful now dog?” Leon grinned. 

“Oh yeah.” Brian walked over to them. 

Dom just smiled and walked inside to get the food for the grill. 

Brian’s smile faltered a little but he followed the rest of the guys inside to get the beer. 

Dinner was just like any other. Brian didn’t enjoy it half as much as he should have. Dom practically ignored him the whole night. He sighed and helped Mia bring the dishes in. 

“Go on and watch the movie with the boys.” Mia smiled at him. 

“No, I’m ok.” Brian gave her a small smile. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He took the dishes from her and started washing. 

“Don’t lie to me Brian.”

“I’m just…” He sighed a little. “It’s nothing.”

Mia touched his arm. “Tell me.”

“Just worried if he wants me here.” Brian shrugged and went back to washing the dishes. 

Mia rubbed his back. “He wants you here, trust me.”

Brian nodded and finished the stack of dishes in the sink. 

“I’ve got the rest, go on.” 

He nodded and kissed her cheek. Brian walked past everyone and headed upstairs. He took a long hot shower, shaved, and climbed into bed. He wasn’t especially tired but he couldn’t just sit downstairs with everyone. So he did what he always did when he was alone, he touched himself. 

He closed his eyes and started out slow. Touching his chest and moving down to his abdomen. His fingers moved along his hipbones, trailing through his happy trail. 

“This would be a lot more interesting if you weren’t under the sheets.”

Brian’s eyes snapped open and he sat up. 

Dom was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. 

“D-dom?”

“In the flesh.” He smirked and walked in, closing the door behind him. “Don’t stop.”

“Stop what?” Brian licked his lips and swallowed roughly. 

Dom sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers back. “Keep touching yourself Brian. I want to watch.”

“I-I can’t.”

“Yes you can.”

“No.” Brian looked away, pulling the sheets back over his naked body.

“Brian.” Dom touched his face. 

He pulled away a bit. “No Dom. You don’t get to barely touch me for weeks, ignore me all day, and then get a show.”

“Brian, I can’t control myself around you. If I paid anymore attention to you then I already do I’d have thrown you down on the table and fucked you in front of everyone.”

Brian looked over at him. “So what, you’re going to ignore me in public?”

“No, I’m not.” Dom kissed his forehead. “I just couldn’t today. Not with you being so…touchable for the first time.” 

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Dom smiled and ran his hands through his curls. 

Brian sighed and leaned into his touch. “Do I have to?”

“Yes.” 

He groaned and lay back down. 

Dom pulled the sheets back, caressing Brian’s inner thigh.

Brian shivered and turned his head to look at him. “Can’t you just touch me?”

“Oh, I will.” He lay out next to him, kissing along Brian’s neck. He ran his hands over his stomach. 

He moaned and leaned into Dom. He spread his legs a bit and started to touch himself. 

“Mmmh, that’s it…” Dom whispered in his ear before biting it. 

Brian stroked himself and grabbed the back of Dom’s head with his free hand. 

When Brian had a good rhythm going Dom grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers. He pushed one finger inside him.

He gasped loudly, his hips pushing against his finger.

Dom nibbled on his neck and moved the finger around. After a few minutes he pushed a second one in. He scissored them apart, stretching him. 

Brian whimpered and grabbed onto Dom with both hands. 

When he was stretched Dom pulled back and stripped. 

He looked up at him and licked his lips. He spread his legs wider apart in invitation. 

Dom kneeled between them and lubed up his erection. He gripped Brian’s hips and pushed into him with one hard thrust. 

Brian’s eyes widened and he gripped Dom’s arms. “Oh fuck!” 

Dom’s grip tightened and he thrusted harder. 

Brian wrapped his legs around his waist and tried to push up. His abdominals contracted with the effort and he bit his bottom lip. 

He grunted and worked his hips harder. 

“D-dom!” Brian moaned. “H-harder…”

Dom grinned and gave his blonde just what he asked for. 

Brian couldn’t stop the moans and other noises that came out of him if he tried. He shouted the bigger man’s name as he came. 

Dom gave a few more hard thrusts and came inside him. He collapsed on top of Brian, panting heavily. He kissed him deeply. 

He mewed and kissed him back. 

Dom pulled back after a few minutes. “Next time…don’t hold…back…”

“Wasn’t…” Brian licked his hips. 

He kissed down his jaw and up to his ear. “I want to…hear you scream…”

He shivered deeply. “B-but the others…”

“Don’t care.” He nibbled on his ear. “Got it?”

“Y-yeah…” He squirmed under him. 

“Good.” He rolled off him and pulled Brian onto his chest. “Get some sleep beautiful. You have a long day ahead of you.”

“I do?” Brian kissed his chest as he wrapped his arms around him. 

“Yeah, you need a new car.”

Brian laughed and hooked his leg around Dom’s. “Of course.”

“Night Dom.” He nuzzled into his neck.

“Night Brian.” Dom closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for an update! I hope you all enjoy!

Brian scrambled for a purchase on top of the slick surface of the car’s hood. His breath came out in huffs. His screams echoed through garage. 

Dom gripped Brian’s hips hard enough to bruise as he pushed inside his lover. He bit into his shoulder. 

He screamed louder, trying to use what little leverage he had to push his hips back against Dom. 

He had him good and pinned as he thrusted over and over. He gave a few more hard thrusts before he was grunting into Brian’s shoulder and coming deep inside him.

Brian screamed Dom’s name as he followed him over the edge. His lover’s weight pressed him against the hood. He closed his eyes and tried to remember how to breathe. 

Dom kissed along Brian’s back, nibbling on his neck.

“Hey Dom?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you have another shirt?” Brian pulled his own shirt out from under his hips. It was now sticky with his cum. “I don’t feel like wearing this one.”

He laughed. “Yeah, I’ve got another one.” He slowly pulled away from him, his hands caressing his back and ass as he did. 

Brian pulled his boxers and jeans back up. “We shouldn’t do that here.”

Dom raised an eyebrow at him. “Getting shy now?”

“No. I just don’t think the guys would appreciate walking in on us. And I’m not too eager to put on a show.”

Dom walked back over, his calloused hands caressing Brian’s chest and stomach. “Alright.”

Brian shivered and arched into his touch. He reached out and fixed Dom’s pants. “They’ll be back soon.”

“Yeah, I know.” Dom kissed him deeply. 

Brian pulled away when he heard cars pull up. He had just enough time to pull on his borrowed shirt and toss his dirty one in the laundry bin by the office.

Dom smirked at him as the guys walked in.

“Lunch time!” Vince called out as they carried plastic bags and Styrofoam boxes into the break room

Dom winked at his blonde before going after his best friend. 

Brian just shook his head and followed. 

~x~

“You ready for this buster?” Vince shoved at him playfully. 

Brian laughed and scratched the back of his head. “Yeah. Yeah I’m ready.”

“Of course you are.” Dom touched the back of Brian’s neck. 

He couldn’t help but grin at him before pulling away and getting into his newly finished sliver and blue Skyline. Brian closed his eyes and took a calming breath. When he opened his blue eyes again they were fully focused. He won by miles. 

Dom got into the car; his smile was almost as big as Brian’s. “Good job.”

“Thanks!” 

He chuckled. “Go two streets up and pull over.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

Brian raised an eyebrow at him but did as he said. “Ok, now what?”

Dom just got out of the car. 

After a second Brian joined him. “Dom what is this all about?”

He picked him up.

Brian grinned and kissed him. 

Dom set him down on the hood of his car. 

“What are you doing?”

“Rewarding you.”

Dom unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He pulled Brian out, stroking him.

Brian moaned and looked up at him. 

Dom leaned down and took Brian into his mouth.

Brian cried out, his eyes widening in surprise. “D-dom?”

Dom looked up at him as he moved his head up and down. 

He moaned loudly, gripping Dom’s head with one hand. He used the other to prop himself up. Brian didn’t want to miss the show.

He swirled his tongue around and used his teeth. Brian screamed loudly when he did that. Dom grinned around him and used his teeth even more.

Brian screamed his name, his head falling back as he came.

Dom stood back and licked his lips.

“F-fuck…”

“When we get home.”

Brian shot him a lazy grin. “Mind driving? Not sure I can right now.”

Dom laughed. “Yeah, I can drive you home.” He fixed Brian’s jeans and pulled him down into a kiss. 

Brian leaned into him, fully content just to stay there kissing Dom.

He pulled away. “Come on, time to get home.”

Brian slid off the hood of the car and climbed into the passenger seat. He felt completely boneless. 

Dom chuckled and drove them home. 

~x~

Brian looked down at his list as he walked through the grocery store. It was his turn to grab the groceries. He was mentally checking items off the list when something made him stop dead in his tracks. 

“You never should have come back O’Connor.” 

Brian looked up slowly. 

Lance Nguyen stood in front of him with a couple of his henchmen. The past couple of years did nothing to improve his wardrobe choices. 

“Lance.”

“Surprised to see me?” He grinned a little.

“Yeah, you’re supposed to be in jail.” 

Lance just grinned a little more. “You never should have come back.”

“Why?”

A gun pressed into his back. 

“Time to go pretty boy.”

Brian gritted his teeth but followed Lance out. He didn’t feel like getting shot today. He was led over to a black SUV. Before he could say anything the gun was brought down on the back of his head. Everything went black. 

~x~

Jesse tore into the house like a bat out of hell, terror all over his face. “D-d-dom!” 

Dom caught Jesse as he tripped over his own feet. “Jesse what is it?” 

Jesse didn’t have to answer. 

The sound of two motorcycles approaching had everyone on edge. They all jumped when something broke through the window. It was a piece of paper tied around a brick. A bit old fashioned but it got the point across. 

Dom bent down and picked it up. He let out an enraged scream when he read the note. 

Mia took it from him and gasped. 

Vince pulled her close and took the note. “Fuck. Lance has Brian.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! I can't apologize enough! Thank you all for the positive feedback and being so patient with me. I hope this chapter is worth the wait!

Brian tried to keep track of the days, but it was hard when someone was rendering you unconscious multiple times. He tried to hold out, he tried not to scream. The punches he could take, the knife was harder. He didn’t know how long he’d been down there, but he couldn’t really feel his body anymore. 

Brian couldn’t help but look up as he was dragged outside. It was so strange seeing the star filled sky and feeling the cold air after being inside for so long. 

Lance’s sneering face obstructed his view. “It was fun playing with you. But I’m bored now. You still have some use to me though. I’ll spread your body around for Toretto to find. Maybe leave your head for last, keep him guessing.” Lance stood up and looked around. “Tie him up.”

Lance’s men tied rope around his wrists and ankles, attaching the other ends to the four motorcycles. He was being drawn and quartered. The motorcycles pulled forward just enough so all the lines were taught and pulling at Brian’s abused limbs. They did it in such precision that this couldn’t be the first time they’ve done this. 

“You never should have come back to L.A. cop.” Lance smiled and signaled the motorcycles. 

Brian screamed as they pulled forward slowly. He could feel his joints being pulled apart. Brian thought he heard gunfire and someone screaming his name. It was hard to hear over the sounds of the engines and his own screaming. Brian blacked out when his shoulders and hips dislocated. 

~x~

Brian slowly opened his eyes. It took a lot more effort than he wanted to admit. His vision took even longer to clear. By the generic paint he could tell he was in a hospital. He hated hospitals, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face if he tried. His hospital room was littered with cards, flowers, and model cars. The best thing of all was slouched in a chair and clutching his hand. 

Even in sleep Dom was frowning. His eyebrows drawn tight together and his lips set in a firm line.

Brian reached over and ran his fingers over his forehead, trying to smooth out the lines. 

Dom’s eyes snapped open. “Bri?” His voice was rough like he hadn’t used it in a while.

“Hey.” Brian tried for a smile but he wasn’t sure if he pulled it off.

The bigger man shot forward, kissing Brian firmly on the mouth. He covered Brian’s face in soft kisses before returning to his lips. 

“Shh Dom. I’m OK.”

“No you’re not Bri.” Dom kissed him again. “You’ve been in a coma for two weeks.”

“Two weeks?” Brian looked at him in disbelief. 

Dom nodded. 

“Shit.” Brian licked his lips. “I’m so sorry.” 

Dom kissed him softly and ran his fingers through the blonde curls. “It’s OK, just don’t do this to me again. I can’t take any of us getting hurt again.” 

“I won’t.” Brian rubbed his thumb against Dom’s cheek. “I’m sorry.”

The older man nodded, leaning into his touch. 

The blonde’s lips pulled back in a small smile. “I love you.”

Dom hummed. “Love you too.”

~x~

A week later Brian finally found out what happened that night. Mia had forced Dom to go home to shower and get some actual rest. 

Vince took Dom’s seat, looking Brian over. “Buster.”

“Hey.” Brian cleared his throat. “Dom wont tell me what happened.”

Vince snorted. “Of course not.” He rubbed a hand over his beard. “Lance had you for about a week. When we finally found his new place he had you strung out on motorcycles, about to rip you to pieces.”

“Yeah, I kinda remember that.” Brian shifted. “We good V?”

“Yeah goldilocks, we’re good. You saved my ass and you make Dom happy. That’s good enough for me.”

Brian smiled a little. “Good. And thanks for saving my ass.”

Vince nodded. “Fuck, couldn’t let D go in alone.”

“Please tell me Jesse didn’t go.”

“Nah, Jess and Mia stayed at home. He’s been dying to come see you.”

“I’d like that.”

Vince nodded, scratching his chin. “I’ll run it by Dom.”

“So, you and Mia?”

Vince grinned like a schoolboy with a crush. “Yeah, finally.”

“How hard did Dom kick your ass?”

“Letty was worse than Dom.” Mia mused as she walked in, sitting in Vince’s lap.

Vince wrapped his arms around her middle.

Brian’s laugh quickly turned into a coughing fit. When he settled back down Mia ran her fingers through his hair. “Get some sleep. We’ll be here when you wake.” 

“Don’t lie Mia. We all know Dom will be sitting there.”

Vince laughed into her shoulder as the blonde’s eyes fell shut. 

~x~

Three weeks later Brian could finally go home. He sighed heavily as Dom carried him into the house like a helpless princess. It bothered him to no end, but he knew Dom needed this. Needed to take care of him. And if he was honest with himself, he thought it was sweet. 

Dom took him right up to bed, fussing over the blankets when he laid him down. 

Brian pulled him down into a soft kiss. “Lay down with me?”

The bigger man nodded. “I just need to check in with everyone first. I’ll be right back though.” He kissed his forehead. “Get some rest then we’ll get some food in you.”

The blonde nodded. “I want to eat downstairs with everyone.”

“Brian…”

“Please Dom? I’ll sit in your lap and you can feed me like a baby if that’s what it takes.”

Dom kissed his forehead again. “Get some sleep.”

Brian nodded and closed his eyes. 

Dom ran his fingers through his curls until he was positive the blonde was sleeping. When he walked downstairs everyone was waiting in the living room for him. “He’s resting right now. But he’s OK, he’s gonna be fine.”

“Of course he is. He’s just as stubborn as you, if not more.” Letty smirked from the couch. 

Dom snorted at that. 

“C-can I see him later?” Jesse fidgeted next to her. 

“Course Jess. He’ll be down for dinner.”

“So we should pull out the highchair and bib?” Vince mused from the doorway. 

Dom raised an eyebrow at him. “Brian’s not a baby.”

“We know that brother, we’re just not sure you do.” 

Everyone laughed as Dom snorted and turned to head back upstairs. 

“Shut it V.” 

“Never gonna happen brother!” Vince laughed, taking a seat next to a grinning Leon. 

Dom shook his head and closed the door to his room. He stripped down and carefully climbed into bed with Brian. He watched the younger man sleep until his eyes grew to heavy to stay open. 

~x~

Later that night Dom carried Brian downstairs, but let him sit in his own chair and even feed himself. 

Brian stayed up with everyone, reassuring Jesse he was fine, until the exhaustion was clear on his face. He didn’t even protest when Dom picked him up. 

The older man meticulously cleaned all Brian’s wounds and rebandaged them before putting them both to bed. 

Brian smiled tiredly as he nuzzled into the bigger man. “Love you.”

Dom kissed him softly, holding him as close as he dared. “Love you too Brian.”

Brian hummed happily, his eyes slipping closed.


End file.
